wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eclipsewings
Clipz's dragsona and property. The coding belongs to Wisps from Free Formats, modified by Clipz. Thanks to Ciel for the infobox image! Silver light She turned her face up to the starlit sky And on this night began to wonder why She knew that soon the day would come Appearance Eclipsewings is an ordinary NightWing in a typical crowd, polished black scales, violet eyes, purple-hued wings, star-speckled. Yet it is true that she has rather shiny black scales, as would any dragon whose egg was hatched in the rainforest. Her horns are a pure white, fading into a very faint lavender, same for the rest of her spikes. Her eyes are quite remarkable if you've asked any dragon who has looked carefully. They are, yes, unmistakably violet, but with a tint of caramel-brown swimming in the depths. They flare red when light is reflected upon them. The part of appearance that got her the name Eclipsewings are her wings (of course) along with her eyes. The latter are black on the outside, with purple to dark purple gradients for the underscales. They're also peppered with white dots. Her wings are exceptionally dark purple, her scales are pitch-black, and her eyes are like fire in light, hence the name Eclipsewings. As for jewelry, her signature item is the locket she wears around her neck, with the pendant being an actual eclipse, surrounded by a crescent moon on each side, both tilted to surround the pendant. She usually wears white pearl earbobs and silver moonstone anklets and matching bracelets. It's not that she always wears these, just her most common - and favorite - style. As for her locket, it is quite difficult to catch her without it. Born to be An heir of beauty and serenity Into this world she entered quietly To her surprise she was the one Personality Anyone who has met Eclipsewings would call her unpredictable, passionate, obsessive, friendly, yet shy. She's mostly awkward in social situations unless she's known someone for quite some time and for those people, she's outright crazy and she isn't afraid to say anything to them. She trusts these people a lot and finds no trouble in thinking of saying something to them. She is very passionate about things she likes, especially fiction scrolls. She will go on and on about her favorite characters if the topic isn't changed fast enough. She loves hanging out with people who share similar interests as her especially for the fangirling experience. Some would say she is addicted to scrolls but stories come and go for her. Eclipsewings is polite and kind to everyone although she is extremely awkward with people she doesn't know too well (especially with the cool dragonets!) and she's working hard on being a more social dragon. However, she finds it hard to balance her social life, her scroll life, and her school life all at the same time. Being enrolled in Pyrrhia University, a fairly new yet, highly demanding school is not easy for her, and on some days the pressure gets to her, although being with friends or writing her own scrolls helps her cool down. (But not for too long, though). In conclusion, Eclipsewings is a rather friendly dragon who'd probably like to get to know more dragons, so don't hesitate to give her a chance. She has her flaws (stubbornness, procrastination, somewhat irrightional), but strives to bring out her better qualities with other dragons. Destiny was close behind her Phantom of borrowed life And the sea was a reminder Mirror of given light History As a young dragonet, Eclipsewings proved somewhat intelligent and her parents used this to push her, placing her in advanced schools and classes. She worked her way up, often crumbling under the pressure and harsh comments she received everyday. Being born in the rainforest in the new NightWing Village in 5015 and growing up in the modern, scientific era of the NightWings, Eclipsewings was expected to take a high job in the NightWing Village. But Eclipsewings' passion belonged to scrolls. She felt torn between her choice of success and her passion, until she decided she would do both. But not everyone can have what they want without a sacrifice. As she attended Pyrrhia University, Eclipsewings joined a book club of one of her favorite scrolls and she made a lot of friends there. Some close, some neutral, some far. She cares a lot about her closest friends, never hesitates to tease them, ship them, rant to them, and mostly, be there for them. Eclipsewings has been staying at the school for two years now, having enrolled at age 3. She feels like she could never let go of this place though many times she tried. Nowadays, Eclipsewings takes passion in writing scrolls, often together with her friends, or on her own. Her greatest frustration is in creating a lovable set of characters and a perfect plot Then one day The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey Traversed a winding road and came her way She found the love she hoped she would Relationships |-|Family= Parents - Eclipsewings loves her parents yet feels annoyed by them constantly by their constant criticizing yet she knows it is for her good. She often worries about them or wonders what they would do in situations. Midnightstar - Eclipsewings has a rocky relationship with her sister. Often they are close as friends and share similar interests, sometimes they are cold and distant toward each other. They do share a three year difference, Midnightstar 8, Eclipsewings 5. As they grew older, they grew more close and are friends now. |-|Dragonsonas= Add them here! Counts as friends Izzy - Eclipsewings thinks of Izzy to be very clever and respects her. Although she's only seen and talked to Izzy once in a while, she hopes to speak to her more and get to know her better. Starshower - She is somewhat suspicious of Starshower and kind of unsettled by her. She finds this dragon mysterious but is curious at the same time. But she knew That she had promises to stay true to The dormant daughter of the silver moon Then all at once she understood Trivia *Eclipsewings has a constant attention problem, and almost always feels in a daze unless she's working on something she's really passionate about. *She has a small group of friends, not really wanting to be popular and know everyone in the school, but not have one best friend and know almost no one else. *She has a few story ideas in her mind which she might write one day, once her school years are finished (or maybe earlier...) **She also writes "fanfiction" of her favorite scrolls. This helps her build off of ideas to get her own. **She also despises Queen Coral's writings, finding them petty. She used to like them as a tiny dragonet, yet her tastes have changed **Her favorites are mostly by the RainWing, Tui. ;) <3 Her biggest inspiration. She aspires to meet her someday once she finishes her school years Destiny was close behind her Phantom of borrowed life And the sea was a reminder Mirror of given light Gallery Eclipsewings(midnightceruleanbackground).png|By Ciel Costume1.png|By Moonbli From the sky She watched the life She'd known she would leave behind Said goodbye And gave her people Life through her sacrifice Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females